All We Need Is A Little Time
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: I hate what I do, I hate what I am...But this is all I know, prostitution, an easy way to make money, because we all know bills don't pay themselves. Everything was ok, I guess that is until I met Soul, he might just be the one to change my opinion on things. But then again why would he?
1. Chapter 1

Cars didn't really pass through this side of the tracks, the lower side, the dark side. Where you could find everything and anything, only those that actually knew what was here came. Cops would roll by at times patrolling for any of the illegal happenings that the proclaimed "Lower Side" of Death City offered. Sometimes fishing a drug dealer, an addict or a prostitute. I shook my head looking at the dilapidated street I stood on, graffiti littered the walls, food wrappers, empty Styrofoam cups, empty bottles of beer and liquor strewed all over the streets. Scantily dressed women walked up and down the sidewalks sometimes escorted by a man or laughing with one another. The acrid smell of cigarettes and weed filled the air, mixing with the breeze that blew tonight. I looked up to the sky, where did I go wrong? I had been a good student; graduated with honors from Shibusen High School had a full scholarship for Yale and all for what? To end up on the wrong side of the tracks selling myself to the next John that came by offering me a wad of cash for a few hours of sex.

But I had help getting here, it had happened 3 years ago while I was still at Yale, I had been at a party, drunk off my ass my boyfriend - well, ex now- had been with me that night but had been even more drunk than I was. Somewhere between the shots of Vodka and the 30 pack of Budweiser someone had offered him money to sleep with me, and maybe it was the alcohol talking or something else but he agreed and that's how it all began from then on he would get me drunk enough that it didn't matter what I did because I would do it. Then drinking wasn't a part of it anymore, because I _liked _it. As disgusting as it sounded I did, the amount of money I was making was enough to get me to drop out and take up prostitution as a way to make income. And here I was now, doing exactly what I had dropped everything to do. My friends Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti have all tried to stop me, asked me to leave this behind but I can't, this is all I know. Commitment was something I knew didn't exist I learned it the day my Mom found out my Dad was a lying, cheating bastard.

That's why I didn't want to marry, to settle down or have kids. What I did had no strings attached and I never had to worry about them coming back or hurting me at all. Monogamy, is that what it was called? It didn't exist, if it did men wouldn't cheat, they would be faithful and stay with their wives and children. What exactly made them want to cheat anyway? They always gave excuses; I would know I've been there, but not anymore. My thoughts broke off when someone cleared their throat, I looked in front of me and saw a tall man, with... is that _white_ hair? And red eyes I quirked an eyebrow, he was too clean to be here, was he a cop? "Can I help you?" I asked wary, there weren't too many of his type on this side, sometimes we would get one or two, the businessmen, the ones with expensive cars, watches and suits. "Yeah, I'd like your company for the night." he answered voice husky and deep. I nodded pushing off the wall and stood in front of him he was really tall even in my 4 inch heels he was a head taller than me. "Where to?" I ask and he motioned for me to follow with his head. I kept a little distance between us following him to a sporty looking BMW parked on the other side of the street.

He unlocked the door and held it open for me, I settled in and he closed the door. My already short dress rode up even higher but I could care less, others have seen more than what was showing anyway. He got into the driver's side and started the car, "Do you know anywhere we could go?" he asked and I nodded "Drive and I'll guide you there." Fifteen minutes of silence later we arrived at a Motel 6 two blocks away. I got out of the car and led the way to the reception desk. "Good evening, how may I help you?" asked a perky blond girl of about 20 years. "I'd like a room for the night please." I answered she nodded and typed something on the keyboard, "I have two rooms available would you like one or two beds?" she asked looking between the red-eyed man and I. "One." he replied before I could "All right, and who's name shall I put it under?" she inquired "Soul Evans." the man answered again handing over a credit card. She took it and swiped it before handing it back to him with a receipt which he signed and gave back. She handed him a copy and the room number dismissing us with a cheery "Have a good evening." We both nodded and I even managed to give her a half smile before following the man to our room.

I walked a few steps behind him so I didn't end up running him over. We were on the third floor of the small hotel building I looked over the railing to the pavement below. It would suck if someone were to fall over this. I shook that thought away _where_ _had that__ come from?_ I let out a small sigh, and I think he looked over his shoulder at me but I didn't bother to make sure, it wasn't like he cared anyway, he was here for one thing and that's it. He stopped at the 10th door and slid the card in the slot provided; it made a small beeping noise and door unlocked. He motioned for me to go through and I did turning on the lights as I made it over the doorway. He followed after me and shut the door, I stood next to the bed, it wasn't much of a hotel room, a single bed flanked by two night tables a lamp perched on either one and a phone on the left bedside table. A T.V rested on a small cabinet and the door to the bathroom was directly ahead of the bed. The carpet was a gloomy grey color, filled with stains of who only knew what, and the walls were an off white that had probably seen their share of doings in this very room, like the saying goes 'If only walls could talk.' I waited to see what he would do, but he just stood there as if unsure of what happened next, I took a few minutes to study him: at least 6'2, white hair, slightly tanned, long elegant fingers, broad shouldered, narrow waisted, clad in a black suit, a maroon shirt underneath and black tie. He was extremely handsome, so why the Hell was he here? It was obvious he could pull any girl he wanted, why waste his time with a prostitute?

I wanted to ask but being what I was, it wasn't in my interest to actually give a damn, I was just here to do what I had to do and move on with my life. "So, what exactly are you looking for?" I asked taking the initiative since it seemed he wasn't about to. He looked up ruby red eyes bewildered "What do you mean?" he asked, aaaand obviously a newbie. I lifted a brow "I mean like sex wise, there is different things we can do, but there are some limits though: I don't do anal and I prefer to use protection." I stated. He stood silently before speaking "I don't want sex." And it was my turn to be confused "What?" I couldn't have heard right, "I don't want sex, I just want your company." He clarified much to my already addled brain. I didn't even know what to say, much less think, what did someone say when they were told their services weren't needed? I looked up to meet his gaze "And what exactly do I have to do?" He lifted a shoulder "Just sit and talk, or maybe just sit and listen either way you'll be paid." Hmm, I had never been asked to do that, this was a first I wasn't even sure what the Hell was going on but hey I was still getting paid right? I had bills to pay and a roof to keep over my head all else didn't matter. I shrugged "All right." I took off my jacket and threw it on the corner of the bed, it was then that my cell decided to ring. I fished into my jacket pocket and snagged my cell turning it to find a message, I flicked the lock across the screen I heard the ivory haired man move to the other side of the bed and then the springs shifted as he laid his tall frame on it.

I looked at my message quickly, it was from Blair, a girl I had met a year ago she'd been in the game for a long time. She was quite known on the streets she never used her real name though she went by Kat. No last name just those three letter words, though she had told me her name after I got her out of a few troubles she'd had. I replied quickly and threw my phone on the bed as well. I bit my lip as I contemplated what I was about to ask but I then smacked myself mentally, it was an easy question something I had asked many times in the last three years. I looked to the man on the bed his arm draped over his eyes, "Hey." I called hoping he wasn't asleep." He moved his arm slightly and looked at me "Do you happen to have a condom?" He looked at me like I was crazy or something "It's not for us!" I exclaimed "It's for a friend of mine." He raised a brow in question but didn't comment further he shifted a bit and pulled out his wallet, opening it he quickly found the small package and handed it to me. I muttered a quick thanks and scooped up my phone once more, just as I was going to call Blair her name popped up on the screen "Hello?" I asked into the receiver "_Were you able to get one?" _came her voice "Yeah, I got one what room are you in?" I inquired "_I'm in room 110" _she answered "All right I'll be there soon." "_Thanks babe, you're a life saver!"_ came her enthusiastic chirp and the line went dead.

I sighed, when would this girl learn? "I'll be right back." I told him and walked to the door "Do you need me to go with you?" he asked. I shook my head, then felt stupid, he was still laying down he couldn't see me "No, I'll be fine it's just two flights down." I answered back "You sure? You're pretty small someone might mistake you for a lost child." I glared "The Hell is that supposed to mean?" He gave a throaty chuckle, this asshole really found it amusing! "It means someone might try to kidnap you." He said sitting up, I flipped him the bird, wrenched the door open "I can take care of myself thank you very much!" I said closing the door but not before hearing him laugh. The fucking jerk!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been at least six months since I met Soul Evans, he comes every Friday it's become a routine now. I've gotten to know him in these past few weeks and he's interesting I guess, I mean he's the first guy to actually just talk to me and not use me for my body. So far I know he's CEO to a music company, he's single with no children, rich, and actually knows Black Star something I need to ask the blue headed dolt about. He's charming when he's not grating on my nerves, something that amuses him to no end, though he's toned it down a notch when he became intimate with the spine of the motel's phone book. He doesn't judge me and even though I know he's curious as to why I do what I do he doesn't ask, something I'm grateful for. I'll be seeing him tonight, it's a Friday, which also reminds me that I have to go see Giriko tomorrow and give him his share of the money I made this week. I hoped he would be in a good mood and none of the other girls pissed him off again: a pissy Giriko meant a violent Giriko which then translated to a few bruises for whoever was currently in front of him. I had been a victim of his anger twice it wasn't pretty, I had a scar on my stomach from when he took it too far and stabbed me. But I couldn't leave him, if I did he would hunt me down and I'd probably end up six feet under. I was still too young to die, I met Giriko two years ago at a club, he'd come onto me and we'd slept together something I deeply regretted, I haven't been able to get rid of him since then.

"Always thinking, you know I heard thinking causes you to get fat." Came Soul's voice out of nowhere. I looked in his direction and glared "You calling me fat? Sharky" I asked he scoffed "Of course not you're as skinny as a damn twig," he shrugged "Too bad I can't say the same for your ankles."I glanced down at my ankles "What's wrong with my ankles?" "I would say more like cankles." He stated matter of factly I glowered at him as he laughed, _the asshole!_ I swatted at his head with my purse earning a satisfying "Sonofabitch!" and walked to his ride. He followed behind me rubbing his head and muttering stuff under his breath though I managed to catch the "Freakily strong midgets and shit!" and the "What's she got in that damn thing anyway? Bricks?!" I snorted in laughter and waited against his car, he gave me a glare as he opened the door and waited for me to get in. We went to the same motel we always went to and even got the same room too. I kicked off my heels and sighed, he took off his jacket, it was then I noticed he wasn't in business attire but in normal clothes: an orange T-shirt and black jeans, black and white converse on his feet, huh… I can't lie when I say he looks hot in business suits but he looks better in a leather jacket. But that's our secret, I let myself flop on the bed bouncing up and down, it was quite comfortable "All I need is alcohol and I could just crash." I murmured into the mattress.

I did a double take when a beer appeared in front of me "How the..." I quirked an eyebrow as I lifted myself and sat up taking it Soul shrugged taking a swig of his own. I took a sip of mine and sighed contently this I could get used to, "How was your day?" Soul asked and I almost laughed it was such a casual thing to say, something you would ask a friend or something, but I answered "It was..." I trailed off thinking how _was _my day? I settled for the truth "It was boring, nothing exciting happened just the usual guys came to call, and all that jazz." I shrugged "Sometimes we'll see some crazy shit happen, like this one time there was a speed chase and they passed by where I'm at all the time, I even saw when the car flipped when it hit a lamp post it was hella crazy." Soul smirked "Sounds cool, I bet you've seen a lot." I gave a small smile and looked away from his gaze "Yeah, shit you wouldn't believe, it's crazy on the streets, but you get used to it after a while." I could feel him looking at me from his perch on the floor "What?" I asked I raised the bottle to my lips again and drank letting the bitter taste of the beer wash away my nervousness. It was weird I was never nervous with other guys before I turned to see him watching me and I wanted to squirm "What?" I asked again "Did I grow another head or something?" He snorted "No, I was just wondering how someone like you could end up doing what you do." My eyes widened, there it was, the curiosity that had been plaguing him since we first met, I looked away I didn't even know what to say, should I open myself up to him? He had once about his family something I could tell he didn't do with many people. What was the harm? I mean, he wouldn't be asking if he didn't care right? Ugh, stupid insecurities!

I decided to give it a shot, what did I have to lose? I took a deep breath and I told him my story I watched as his face showed every emotion, from pity to anger. I laid everything out for him to hear, I told him of some of the men, of Giriko, of my self-hatred, about everything I had to endure in the last three years of my life. And he never once interrupted, never looked away, he listened just as I had so many times before. I took a breath again after I finished and waited, he didn't say anything at first and neither did I… I mean what am I supposed to say after I just told a semi-stranger my life? "That's harsh, why don't you leave?" he asks and I manage a wry smile "If I could I would but I can't my life is bound to this, it's all I know and even if I tried Giriko would hunt me down and kill me." His eyes widened "Are you serious?" he wondered "As a heart attack." I answered he looked at me and there was something in his eyes I couldn't make out I didn't know if it was pity or what but I didn't like it. "Don't" I muttered taking another drink of my beer, "Don't what?" he asked confused "Don't look at me like that." I answered "Like you feel sorry for me, I don't need pity I'll be fine." I was surprised when he stuck his face in mine "I don't feel sorry for you, you're tougher than you seem. I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself just fine." His breath ghosted against my face mint mixed with beer.

I glared "All right then." I took another sip; I was almost done with it so I tipped the last of it back. He got up and got another one tossing the empty bottle in the trashcan, he came back and handed me the new one, I took it without a word and took a swig of it until the sound of my cell phone penetrated the silence. I fumbled around until I heard it on the floor by the bed I sprawled on my stomach and reached for it slipping the lock when I saw Blair's name pop up on the screen "Hello?" I asked a breathless voice answered followed by a breathy sigh and I choked on the beer I had in my mouth. _"Maka?"_ It came out more like a moan than anything and I frowned "Blair? What the fuck?" I asked irritated most likely she was with a client, drunk and in another of her kinky moods something I had also been a victim of before, and by kinky I mean she's down for anything! I could feel Soul's confused gaze but didn't want to meet his eyes anymore than wanted to have this conversation with Blair again. _"Maka, Jack and I want you to join us, oooh, come on Maka be a doll, he's very gentle."_ I could hear shifting and then she let out a very loud moan; I blanched "Blair!" I yelled "How many damn times have I told you not to call me when you're busy!" My words were lost as another breathy sigh escaped her and the male's voice came over the phone, and realization hit me with a bag of bricks, that voice I knew it even as shallow and strained as it sounded, John how did it not hit me before? John White, he was 17 years old, charcoal haired and brown eyed, I had rejected him several times due to his age though he liked to lie and say he was 18, I found out his real age after he had left his wallet open and it had shown his ID the very first time he had come to me, I had quickly called him out on it and halted any further visits from him. But it seems he had fooled Blair, I growled my annoyance turning to anger rather quickly "Blair what room are you in?" I asked levelly trying to shove anger down but wasn't very successful, _"103"_ came the moaned reply and I sprang off the bed "I'll be there quickly, don't so anything else! Matter of fact get off him, push him away I don't care just don't touch him at all!" I snapped _"Maka are you possessive?"_ Blair asked and I groaned mentally, I face palmed instead Soul watched with open curiosity and I shook my head "Blair I'm on way, get _away from him now!" _

I hung up and threw my phone on the bed "I'll be right back!" I said to Soul, though it was useless since he came right behind me, probably to see what the racket was and I didn't bother sending him back, maybe he could stop me before I killed John White. I practically ran down the hall seeing as she was only four doors down, Soul right at my heels, I got to the door and pounded on it as loud as I could "Blair!" I called "Open the fucking door!" I knocked again and then the door opened revealing a half naked John, who gave a very lewd grin as he eyed the tight jeans, black bandeau and high heels I was sporting I shoved him out of the way and made my way inside, "Maka!" came Blair's happy chirp and she sprang out of the bed, purple hair askew and in nothing but her bra and panties, she threw her arms around me and kissed my cheek, she reeked of alcohol and something else, I pried her hands off me and held her at arm's length "Where are your clothes?" I asked without emotion she pouted "Why?" she seemed unfocused like she wasn't all here, I grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes they were dilated even though there was enough light in the room. I whirled on the brunette "What the fuck did you give her?!" He smirked at me "Nothing she didn't want." Oh how I wanted to wrap my hands around his scrawny neck, "Blair get your shit we're leaving and you…" I said pointing at him "If I see your ugly ass mug anywhere here again I will gladly beat your ass up. Am I clear?" I could hear Blair shifting into her dress behind me and see Soul watching everything from the doorway in my peripheral vision, a mix of amusement and slight wariness in his features, John licked his lips "I always liked a little pain and if it means seeing you all riled up like this I don't mind." He rubbed his hands together as if trying to warm them up, and bit his lips, oh Hell no! Is he for real? Did he really just say that? I glared frostily at him and turned around Blair was slipping on her heels and when she stood up I grabbed her wrist leading her to the door "Walk" I ordered and she did Soul right behind her I walked past John and not only heard but _felt_ as he smacked my ass, I didn't hesitate as I circled on him and snapped my fist into his nose, a sadistic part of me enjoyed the spurt of blood and his pained cry as he hit the floor, "Thought you liked a little pain." I sneered as I walked out slamming the door behind me.

I walked next to Soul, I could tell he was watching me out of the corner of my eye but I didn't acknowledge him I was seething, livid, angry as Hell. I kept my eyes trained on the purple haired woman in front of us, when we got to the room Soul and I were in we walked in and I closed the door leaning against it, I pinched the bridge of my nose, I could hear the bed springs creak as weight was added to them, and Blair's soft breathing "Are you mad at Bu-tan?" she asked quietly and I snapped my head up "Mad?" I asked "Blair I'm livid! I told you to stay away from him! He's underage!" Her head shook from side to side "He's 18." She said "And you know this how?" I asked she looked away "He told me." I let my head fall back making a soft thudding noise against the door, "Blair, he lied to you! He tried to tell me the same shit 6 months ago he won't be 18 until next year." Tears formed in her eyes and she sniffled she looked at the floor guilt marring her features and my eyes widened "You didn't!" I was horrified the tears came faster and she began babbling "I… I didn't know! He said he was 18 I believed him! How was I supposed to know he wasn't legal yet?" I gaped "How many times?" I asked she stayed quiet "HOW MANY TIMES BLAIR?!" sobs escaped as she answered "Three" and I felt my breath cut short "I didn't know, I swear I didn't!" she pleaded and I didn't know what to say, what did you say when your friend admitted to statutory rape? I couldn't form words, I felt like a fish out of water opening and closing my lips in an attempt to speak but words failed and I had nothing.

I walked up to her "What did he give you?" I asked softly my anger fading but not yet gone, it simmered in my veins, she reached in her purse and pulled out a small container four pills resting at the bottom, Ecstasy, she put the bottle in my outstretched palm, she hung her head as if ashamed "Go take bath, you need to that shit out of your system maybe you can go to bed or something afterward." She nodded and headed to the small bathroom closing the door behind her softly, I walked over to the bed that Soul occupied and sank down energy depleted I rested my elbows on my knees and let my head fall into my hands; I was exhausted how was I supposed to deal with this? I looked at the bottle in my hand and threw it across the room in anger, tears threatened to fall and I held them back, a warm hand squeezed my shoulder in comfort and I turned sideways to meet concerned red eyes, I gave a small smile and place my own hand over his in thanks.

I heard the shower turn on and sighed, "What the Hell do I do now?" I murmured out loud, "You need to relax, stress isn't good for you." Soul's husky timbre said and I scoffed "I have a friend high on X and admitting to statutory rape, what if that asshole calls the cops?" I shook my head "I shouldn't have punched him." Soul snorted "I thought he liked pain?" I laughed at the comment and he joined in, a little bit after I sighed "Thanks Soul, for being here and I'm sorry you had to be there for the drama." He smirked "Are you kidding? I watched you lay out a guy two times your size, even though he was underage, it's gotta be the coolest thing I've seen you do since I met you." I smiled "Yeah I guess, but still I should've kept my cool." He shook his head "If you hadn't done it I would've." I quirked an eyebrow "Why?" He shrugged "He was such a cocky bastard and very disrespectful towards you." I grinned "So you would've socked him for trying to flirt with me?" He looked away "Pretty much." I laughed at that and flopped on the bed he scowled and looked down at me "Shuddup!" he growled and I laughed harder he bared his teeth and pinched my side, I squealed and slapped his hand away he seemed to find this very amusing because he straddled my waist and began tickling me, I laughed harder and begged for mercy, which he denied and kept it up I squirmed and wiggled trying to get away but to no avail, five minutes later I was red faced and out of breath, tear stains down my face from laughing so hard, I didn't even notice Blair watching us from the bathroom doorway with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sighed as I watched the few cars cruising by, a few stopped to pick up the girls on the other side of the street. I was waiting for Blair to come back, she'd been picked up an hour ago and still wasn't back. I thought back on last week, after Blair had fallen asleep on the bed, Soul and I had taken to sitting on the floor, he had offered to stay the night with us in case anything else happened. I had barely slept all night as we had spent most of it just talking and sitting in the dark side by side occasionally taking sips of beer, Blair had long since gone to sleep and her soft breathing had become background noise, sometimes I would check on her, just to make sure she was ok, Soul had asked me to leave this behind, to do something better with my life, and I had choked up there really wasn't much to say about it but even though I had talked myself out of it in the past, I actually thought it through this time, and for some reason I wanted to leave though I couldn't admit it just yet, I was stuck here until I could figure out just what the next step was. He had even offered me a position at the record company he owned, something I had learned three months after having met him, and I told him I'd think about it, he'd given me his card in case I ever did accept. I fingered the small white square with his name, the company's name, address and phone number along with his cell, a small music note on one side.

I sighed again, why did he have to come and complicate everything? "If I hear you sigh one more time," I looked up to meet golden eyes twinkling merrily, "We are heading to Chupa Cabra's and I'm gonna get that person's name out of you after I get you drunk." I quirked a brow "And you have to get me drunk to do that?" she shrugged a bare shoulder "Only time I can get you to loosen your tongue is when you're drunk, other than that I gotta go all Jigsaw before I can even get a syllable out of you, you're so tight lipped no wonder all the guys like you." She said with a smirk, I laughed and punched her on the arm lightly she winced and rubbed at it, I rolled my eyes "Sissy." I muttered she stuck her tongue out at me in reply. After a few more jokes and laughter we leaned against the graphitized brick wall behind us, she eyed the book sticking out of my purse "Maka, you can do so much more than this, I don't know why you just don't give this up and move on." I looked away shaking my head, Soul's words echoed in my head, "I can't; this is all I know at the moment." She shook her head and pulled the book out she smacked me on the forehead with it and I glared taking it back and pulling it to my chest, "Maka, you're smarter than you think," she tapped the book with a knuckle "You ain't like all the others, you can read and write, you actually graduated high school and went to college, we ain't had none of that shit, you can still make it out in the world there ain't no more hope for me." I smiled wanly at her, she had a point at least, she'd been in this since she was 16 years old, she had dropped out her junior year in high school, she was 26 now.

I bit my lip, eyeing the small card again I wasn't paying attention when Blair snatched it out of my hand, "Blair!" I barked "Give it back!" she danced out of reach dodging me with the agility and grace of a cat, "What's this?" she asked stepping out of my reach she read it out loud "Soul E. Evans, CEO, Scythe Records…" I got it before she could read anymore; she cackled "Awww, the pretty boy from last time has a thing for you!" I smacked her on the arm "He does not! He was trying to help me out." I muttered "Doesn't seem like it and from what I saw last time he can't keep his hands off of you." She really was stupid sometimes, "You may be blind when it comes to men and their feelings towards you, but it's really noticeable with Soul." She cooed his name and I laughed at her idiocy. I shook my head "He doesn't feel anything for me, he's a friend that's all." She clucked her tongue "Uh huh." I let it drop not wanting to continue the conversation.

She was about to say something else when an angry voice rang out in the night, "Yo, Blair!" We both turned to see a slick grey Beamer rolling up to us, Giriko's ugly head popped out of the driver's side, and Blair looked absolutely frightened she grabbed my wrist and began running, I asked no questions and followed her "Come on!" she urged and I spurred myself to go faster, the sound of a motor speeding up not that far behind us. We didn't really notice to where we were running until she took a turn into and alley and we were stopped by a chain link fence half ways into it. Blair and I looked up hoping to climb it and for once we cursed short dresses and high heels to Hell, there was no way we could climb it without face planting on the other side. Our hearts stopped when headlights shone at the entrance, the sound of a door slamming angrily followed by the sound of hurried footsteps kept us frozen in place, a shadow walked briskly and we pressed our backs into the chain link fence. "Stupid bitch!" growled out a voice and a shadowed hand rose only to meet with Blair's soft cheek the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the darkness. Blair whimpered but didn't say anything "Where's my money? Huh?" She fumbled into her purse and pulled out a wad of cash, she handed it to the disgusting piece of shit and he swiped it out of her hand. He began counting it, after he was done he looked up once again and this time he grabbed her by her hair yanking it painfully "What the fuck is this?!" he yelled "You're 500 dollars short!" the purple haired woman whimpered once again "I… I haven't been getting as many clients as before, but I promise to get it all next time." She babbled words stumbling one after the other, anger swelled in my chest, and I pushed him off her.

"Leave her the fuck alone! It's not her fucking fault we can't get many guys out here and shit." I snapped at him, Giriko eyed me up and down licking his lips, I didn't notice as his hand shot forward and only felt it as my scalp screamed in pain I yelped in surprise, his face pressed against my neck and I held back a shudder, "I think it's about time I showed you your place little bitch." I heard Blair scream at him to let me go and then his fist connected with my jaw and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up feeling like I'd been run over by an 18 wheeler, something was holding me down, sheets wrapped around my leg and I couldn't remember who had picked me up at all. I shifted slightly opening my eyes, only to meet semi darkness, light coming from the red and blue neon light outside the window, I tried lifting my head and froze, Giriko was lying on top of me, his bare chest pressed against my own and I tried not to panic. I wanted to push him off but I didn't know just how to go about it, he'd probably slap me around if I did. I flopped back down, and prayed he would move on his own. It took a while but he fell on my side, a few minutes later, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him "This is all you'll ever be good for, don't ever forget it bitch." He growled I nodded to show I understood and wriggled my chin away from his grasp, "Go get cleaned up, you gotta go to work." He said turning away from me. I didn't hesitate I grabbed my purse off the floor, I went to grab my clothes but they were ripped and no longer usable, I wrapped the sheet around myself and walked to the other side of the dingy hotel room to the bathroom. I stepped through the door and locked it behind me, though I knew it was no good, he was a monster and a wooden door would do nothing to hold him back if he wanted to enter. I was sore, everything hurt, from my arms down to my ankles; I didn't want to know just what kind of damage he left behind.

I place my hands on the sink, not even bothering to turn on the lights, the neon sign from the bar in front provided enough for me to see, the walls reflecting the red, blue and green hues. I stared into the mirror and bit back the urge to sob, it wasn't me staring back, my hair was fucked up, my eyes were dull, I might as well have been a model for coffins at a funeral home. I sucked in a breath, biting my lip to smother the small sobs that had managed to claw their way out, I was losing myself, who I was and what I had been. Maybe it _was_ time to leave all this behind. I stared out the window and saw it was raining, "Maka?" came Giriko's voice on the other side of the door and I panicked I eyed the window once more and walked over to it, I tried pulling it up but it was stuck, I could hear his voice and footsteps coming closer and my adrenaline kicked in I needed to get out before he tore down the door, his voice was already rising and he was moving faster in my direction. He pounded at the door and I could see the door visibly fighting to remain between us though not by much, I managed to free the window and grabbed my purse, I slipped a leg over the sill and looked down it wasn't a far drop I prepared to jump down when Giriko managed to break down the door, "Bitch!" he shouted and came my way, I punched him in the nose the force making him stumble before he caught himself and came at me again this time I didn't hesitate I jumped my feet tingled as I landed on the sidewalk.

I could hear Giriko yelling threats and obscenities at me from the window, but I didn't give a fuck I was free and that was all I wanted. I ran down the street, my bare feet slapping against the wet cement I didn't dare stop, I didn't even look back to see if Giriko had given chase. I ran faster, my hair plastering to my face and the sheet clinging to me like a second skin, I almost tripped twice but I couldn't discard it just yet, it was the only thing keeping me from getting picked up for streaking. I made it two blocks before I found a phone booth, I felt relief rush through me and I spurred myself on faster, I reached it in no time and clambered inside. I shut the door; I looked at the phone only to be disappointed when I saw there was no actual phone connected to the cradle. My cell phone! I dug around my purse breathing in relief when I saw my cell at the bottom under all my other junk; I pulled out Soul's card and with shaky fingers dialed his number. I waited with bated breath as the line rang; it seemed like forever before he answered _"Evans here."_ I spoke fast "Soul? It's me Maka, I'm sorry to bother you I… I need your help." I was hoping he understood since I was pretty sure everything had been rushed and clumped. _"Maka? Are you ok? What's wrong?"_ he asked concern colored his tone I was sure I was crying at this point but I couldn't help it, I was wet, cold and very sore not to mention my emotions were haywire, "I'm in trouble I had to run from Giriko, Soul I need you." I sobbed my breath hitching and I was pretty sure it came out half stuttered. "Where are you? I'll come get you." He asked I could hear shifting and keys being jingled, I bit my lip trying to calm myself down I looked around but couldn't make out anything because of the rain, and running blindly hadn't helped either "I don't know." I answered he took a breath "Is this your cell number?" he asked and I nodded only to remember he couldn't see me "Yeah." I responded, "All right hang in there, I'll be there soon." And with that the line went dead, I slid to the floor of the booth holding the sheet closer, I sniffled it was cold and my head was hurting.

I was in and out of consciousness most of the time, I didn't know when Soul pulled up nor how he found me. But I was relieved when it was concerned ruby eyes that looked at me when the door opened, "Maka? What happened?" he asked his eyes scanning my pathetic form I looked away fresh tears surfacing and I bit my lip to hold back more sobs. He reached in and held out a hand, I took it and stumbled into him, he held me to his chest he reached back in and picked up my purse "Can you walk?" he asked and I pulled away to walk I stumbled once again and he scooped me up in his arms instead, I lay my head in the crook of his neck the smell of laundry softener and some other smell came to my nose and I couldn't help but feel comforted. He settled me into the passenger side of his car before he ran to the other side and we pulled away from the curb. I fell in and out of sleep I could feel his eyes on me sometimes, but I felt like shit and couldn't bring myself to care. His warm hand rested on my forehead and cheek for a bit and it felt good against my skin, I tried to seek his warmth again, "You're burning up." I heard him mutter and he cursed. I finally fell asleep; it had never felt so damn good in all my life.

The next time I woke up there was bright light, it seared my retinas as I tried to open my eyes. Everything was white and clean looking I blinked away the rest of the sleep still clinging on, and sat up the pull of something on my hand alerted me and I looked to see an IV taped to my vein. I went to pull it off when a hand stopped me "You need that." I looked to my left and saw Soul sitting on a chair beside my bed. I looked away when he met my eyes "Maka, what happened?" he asked and I bit my lip how could I answer that? I was ashamed of telling him what had transpired between Giriko and I, though I couldn't fathom why that was a problem. I was about to answer when a cop and a salt and pepper haired man with greenish eyes and glasses walked into the room. "Good evening." The officer greeted Soul and I returned the greeting, "Ms. Albarn, we would like to ask you a few questions." I blinked in surprise, but nodded "First we need to consult you on a few medical questions." I waited, I looked to Soul and he gave my hand a squeeze, I nodded slowly and the Doctor pulled out a clipboard "Good evening Ms. Albarn, I am Dr. Stein, I'll be very quick." clicking his pen he began "When was your last menstrual cycle?" I stalled "Uh," I cleared my throat "About 2 weeks ago." He jotted it down "Are you on any birth control?" I bit my lip _how embarrassing! _"Yes, on the pill." I fumbled with my fingers I didn't dare look at any of the males in the room "Was the last time you had intercourse consensual?" _Ok, what the fuck? Seriously? Oh, I think he meant with Giriko. _"No." I answered, the Doctor nodded jotting a few other notes before giving me the ok.

"Ms. Albarn," started the officer, I interrupted "I prefer Maka." And he reiterated "Maka, can you please tell us who sexually assaulted you?" I bit my quivering lip, it sounded so horrible sexually assaulted, _no it was more than that_, "Giriko Saw." I answered hoping they didn't notice the hitch in my answer, Soul squeezed my hand once more and I held it tight. He took notes and asked a few more questions, another man came in with a camera he took pictures of my wrists, ankles, thighs, neck and face, I hadn't even noticed all the bruises until they had pointed them out to me. "I'll send in a nurse, she'll be checking for internal injuries."Dr. Stein told me and I nodded in acknowledgment. "We'll issue an order for his arrest, we will keep in contact with you in case we need anymore information and to relay any happenings in the case." The officer said, I managed to look at his name Officer Rios. I thanked him and with that they were out of the room. I sighed and leaned my head against the back of the bed, "Why didn't you tell me?" Soul's voice asked, and I looked to him he kept his gaze neutral though I could tell he was angry, with me or the situation I couldn't say, "I didn't know how, do you know how shitty I felt just knowing what happened? To say it out loud just made it even more disgusting." I grimaced and looked away, I looked at the bruises on my wrist, they circled all the way around the imprint of a thumb and the blob of four fingers embedded in a purplish hue.

I kicked off the blanket and inspected the other bruises, the same marks on my wrist were on both my ankles, the bottom of my thighs had five small spots, where fingers had dug into my skin, I shuddered to think just what he had done to my neck those sharp teeth he had similar to the ones that Soul had, but I knew Soul would never use them to hurt me. I wobbled out of bed using the IV post to walk to the sink on the right side of the room, I saw my reflection gazing back at me, pale, dull eyed, messy hair and bruised, Giriko's fingerprints were sprawled from when he had gripped me, my bottom lip was split and there was a nasty greenish/purplish bruise where he had punched me. I ran my fingers over it lightly and winced at the small ache that it made, I was truly fucked up, I lifted the front of the hospital robe and saw there were more bruises on my hips, I bit my lip and dropped the gown once more. A knock at the door alerted me and a nurse with bubble gum pink hair and blue eyes came in, a silver tray in her hand containing a long cotton swab and a chrome instrument I had no idea what it was for, she smiled as she walked in "Hi, I'm Kim Diehl, I'll be checking you for any infections or internal injuries, so if you could just lay back down for me please." I managed to walk back to the bed without incident and laid back down, "Um… I'll step outside for a minute." Soul said a light reddish tint on his face, I nodded and turned back to the nurse she asked me to bend my legs and I did as I was told, she then lifted the sheet and using the chrome instrument she positioned it at the entrance and I winced as she used it to open it slightly, she swabbed the inside and then did some other things I don't even want to know or describe, after she was done she had me sit up and then left the room.

Soul came back in soon after, "How are you feeling now?" he asked, I gave a wry smile "I've been better." He chuckled "I bet," he sighed "Maka, I think it would be better if you came to stay with me for a while, just until this all dies down." I felt my eyes widen "Soul…. I.. I can't do that, I mean you have your own stuff to do, I'll only be in the way." I stuttered he shook his head "I don't do anything except be at home bored, play basketball with Kid and Black Star on the weekends and go to work." I shook my head I couldn't do that, I'd only be imposing "You're coming with me Maka, whether you want to or not, I already had Blair pick up your stuff, as soon as you can leave we'll swing by and pick it up from her and you'll move in with me. No objections." He stated with finality, I snorted but said nothing it was futile anyway. And that was how I came to live with Soul .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I've been living with Soul for a few weeks now; Giriko was still on the loose the police haven't had luck finding him. It worried me that he could find me at any moment and could hurt Soul or even Tsubaki and the others. It was a constant thought in my head, one that didn't want to vacate anytime soon. I stayed home while Soul went to work, it also bugged me I hated being alone but I used cleaning and cooking as a way to keep myself occupied, when he came home it was clean and there would be dinner on the table, something I think he liked since his eyes would light up every time. It was gratifying I guess that my work didn't go to waste and it was actually appreciated, he took me shopping last week for clothes and it was actually nice to wear normal clothes instead of skimpy clothing all the time. My closet was now full of sweaters, jackets, shirts, blouses, jeans, a few dresses and some skirts. All thanks to Soul, I had been against it but he basically dragged me out the door and to the mall on the other side of Death City.

I wanted to work, though I didn't know much, but I was a fast learner and maybe I could give it a try. I was hoping to find something in an office or maybe even a restaurant I could waitress, I mean I did it before to make extra cash in college, it won't be any different now. Hmm, that wasn't a bad idea, and here I thought I was useless! It brightened my day somewhat to know I wasn't just taking up space. So with that in mind I scouted the apartment until I found the phone book, I started with the restaurants and got a piece of paper and pen, I dialed the first restaurant I found and began my hunt for a job. By the end of the restaurant section I had the names, addresses of at least 8 different places hiring, I set it aside and got started on making dinner: steaks with broiled potatoes and a salad. I had popped the potatoes to broil and the steaks to marinate when the door opened and Soul came in, he looked really nice in his black suit, red shirt and black tie, his shoes were polished and clean. His hair just didn't know the words 'Stay In One Place' though it suited him as well.

I smiled as he came in "Hey." I greeted and I caught a glimpse of sharp, shiny pearly whites "Hey." He set his keys down and walked into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and took out the carton of milk, he was about to take a drink from it when I snatched it out of his hand and poured some into a cup, I placed it in his hand and put the carton back in the fridge. He snorted after a few minutes but said nothing as he knocked back the glass and drank it all. "How was work?" I asked busing myself with finishing dinner, he sighed "Finding people with talent is a pain in the ass, filing papers is a pain in the ass," I cracked a smile as he sighed again "I'ma die before I'm 27." I laughed at this "You're a dork you know that?" He smirked "Nope, 'm just a cool guy." I rolled my eyes and pulled out the potatoes, I put the steak in and set it to cook as well. I got everything ready while they cooked and soon we sat down to eat. Soul had a bottomless pit for a stomach, I could feed him all day and he probably wouldn't be full, he was good company and always managed to make me smile, though that was when he was around, when I was alone, that was a different story, nightmares reined, worries surfaced and fear had a death grip on me, I didn't tell him that though.

Since I had gotten out of the hospital I've been having nightmares, I wake up screaming only to muffle them in my pillow, sweat drenches me and I shake so bad. And it's always the same dream:_ I'm in a room, strapped to a table, and Giriko is there cutting into me and I'm gagged so no one can hear me scream, then it changes, it's not Giriko but Dr. Stein, then Officer Rios, and the others Liz, Patti, Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki and finally Soul, by that time I'm bleeding almost dead and my screams become pleas and whimpers, until he cuts me and then it all goes to Hell I scream though they're drowned in the gag, but then he takes it off and I scream freely I beg for him to stop but he pays no mind, he teases me and calls me names until he plunges the knife into my stomach _and that's where I wake up screaming bloody murder_. _ I'm not sure what it means or how the Hell I began dreaming about it all I know is that it freaked me the fuck out. I haven't said anything cuz I don't wanna worry anyone, so I just kept it to myself. "What's wrong?" Soul asks and I look at him "Nothing, why?" he tapped my forehead with his finger "You spaced out and looked like something was bothering you." I managed a semi-convincing smile "Nah, I'm fine." He eyed me as if to assure himself I wasn't lying before shrugging and getting up to wash his plate.

Later that night we sat watching TV, I fell asleep without realizing it but I was exhausted. I must have fallen into a deep sleep because I was dreaming the same dream; I snapped my eyes open and shrieked launching myself off the couch when I felt someone's hands on my shoulder. My breathing was erratic, my heart hummed like a hummingbird and I was sweating, someone called to me and it took me a minute to realize Soul was calling my name, he stood a few feet away from me his face grim and his hands up, I sank to my knees and cradled my head in my hands, sobs shook my being and I couldn't breathe right, _what was wrong with me?_ I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me onto his lap, he radiated warmth and comfort, I felt like an idiot for acting like this, but I was scared and stressed, so much had happened and who knew what else was going to happen? Ugh! Stupid feminine emotions and shit! Maybe becoming a cold hearted bitch wouldn't be so bad. After a few minutes of snot swiping and embarrassed mumbles of apologies I sat up I scrambled off of him and opted for leaning my back against the couch.

"Maka, what's going on? You've been distracted lately and I've never seen you so scared, if there's something that's stressing you out you know you can tell me." He paused as if thinking of something before anger set on his face "Is Giriko threatening you?!" he bared his sharp teeth, I don't know why but he looked really freaking _hot_, I mentally smacked myself at the thought "No, no he hasn't tried to contact me, I'm fine just stressing out I guess, I mean this is the first time shit like this has popped off, I'm not used to being stuck in one place, I don't know what's wrong I… It…." I trailed off I was babbling like a crack head. I took a breath "I want to work," Soul was about to protest (I think) when I spoke again "I don't mean working the streets anymore, I mean actually work as in maybe an office or a restaurant I did some research earlier and I got at least eight different places that are hiring, I was hoping to check them out and apply. Plus I feel like a mooch just living here and not actually contributing anything and I can't have you buying me stuff all the time, I mean I don't think you want to be with me when I go shopping for underwear and bras again." I could see him blush at the memory; I don't think he's ever seen a girl pick out undergarments before it was a funny experience honestly. I pulled up my foot and set my arms on it, "I think it's about time I got my shit together you know?" Soul smiled, actually smiled, "That's good, I'm proud of you," I shook my head as if to dismiss his praise "And after getting a job? What else do you want to do?" I thought about it "I'd like to take classes at the community college, maybe an Associate's Degree in Literature or even Psychology." I shrugged, it felt good to actually have some sort of plan for the future, though sometimes I didn't know if I would live to see it happen, Giriko was still out there and no doubt hunting me down. Prostitution was like being in a gang once you're in, it's for life. "Well, if you need help with anything just let me know." I smiled "Thanks Soul."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two weeks later found me working at a small diner; the uniform was form fitting, a pink and white ensemble, with white non slip shoes. I actually liked it here everyone was nice, the other waitresses Kim and Jackie were very good to me, the waiters Killik, Harvar and Hiro were also nice, Hiro was a little _too_ nice. Ox, the cook, was nice too when he wasn't trying to drive me up the wall. He had a crush on Kim, something that made her cringe at the thought but at the same time didn't seem to bug her, I think she likes him too; she's just playing hard to get. The diner itself wasn't so big it housed about 10 booths back to back, 10 square tables, the long counter, the small kitchen with the walk in freezer, a huge jukebox that blasted music of all kinds, the public restrooms, black and white tiled floors and the feeling of going back in time to the 50's. Records hung on the walls, and pictures of different artists and such from that era. It was cliché in a way, but hey it is what it is. Soul had actually came here to eat once or twice already, making fun of me, the freaking asshole, he dropped me off and picked me up, something that had Kim and Jackie asking if we were more than friends it had mortified me when she had boldly asked him if I was his girlfriend, but it had been a sight to see the usually calm and supposedly _cool_ Soul E. Evans stutter out a response.

"Maka!" came Kim's voice from beside the diner's door, "Your boyfriend is here!" I looked up to see Soul getting out off of his motorcycle, a huge orange Harley he had presented to me as '_My Baby_', I stifled a laugh as half the women in the joint gaped at the white haired man striding up in his grey jeans, black tee, leather jacket and shit kicking boots, hands dug deep into his jacket's pockets. I couldn't deny it either Soul was absolutely gorgeous, _especially _without a shirt, a sight I could enjoy living with him might I add. It's a good thing I was used to seeing men naked all the time because I could make a fool of myself every time he came out of the shower or from playing basketball with the guys. But anyway, Soul strode in all cool and relaxed he took a seat two booths down from the door and waited, I made my way over to him passing Kim on the way; I glared back at her as she swatted my ass and gave me wink. "You know I think Ox has competition." Killik said as he passed me, I snorted "Why?" The African male shrugged "Kim seems to have a thing for you." I laughed, Kim flipped Killik the bird, then seemed to think better of it as she looked around to see if any of the customers had seen, when she was sure they weren't looking she stuck her tongue out and flounced into the back. Killik grinned "How much you wanna bet she'll get with Ox soon." I pursed my lips in thought and watched as the cook and the pink haired waitress flirted in the kitchen unbeknownst of the pairs of eyes watching them "I think there is something already there, they're just not ready to admit it just yet." The waiter looked at me but it was Soul who spoke, _damn I'd forgotten he was here_, "How do you know?" I looked at both males and shrugged a shoulder "The way they talk and their body language, look at the way she leans into him and the way he touches her, he lingers as if he's done it plenty of times, but probably not here." We looked over and as if to prove my point Kim handed over the order, his fingers lingered a little too much in taking the paper from her, she gave a small smile and a few seconds later she walked back out but not after saying something that made Ox's mouth gape in shock and Kim walking out with a smug smirk. Twinkling blue eyes looked over at us and winked, I shook my head as Killik and Soul both laughed, I looked down as I felt a tug on my skirt big brown eyes looked up at me from a tiny face and I swear my heart melted, she was so cute! "Hi there." I greeted the little girl let out a tiny smile, she was around 5 years old curly brown hair made into pigtails and caramel skin, a pink dress and pink flats adorned her body. "'Scuse me miss, I needa use the bathroom." I smiled at her and held out my hand "Ok, let's go." I looked to Soul "I'll be right back." The tiny girl took hold of my hand and skipped next to me curls bouncing with every skip. She was so tiny and cute; I briefly wondered if I would have children someday I hoped so, "Daddy couldn't bring me cuz boys can't go to the girl's bathroom." She stated matter of factly, she clearly was smart I gave a small smile and nodded, I took her to the bathroom, helping her and lifting her up when she was done to wash her hands. She talked the whole time about her dad, her brothers but never mentioned her mother. I was curious but didn't ask since I didn't want to dredge up any bad memories if there was any, I found out her name was Graciela Marie but was known as Gracie.

We made it back to her table, where her dad thanked me and took her from me. She smiled and waved as I walked back to Soul, who had watched me intently the way he stared made me self-conscious and I wanted to squirm but I held back and sat across from him as I did every other time. I sighed as I put my feet on the seat across "You hungry?" I asked him he nodded and I looked around catching Jackie's eye and waved her over. "What's up babe?" she asked as she bounced over to us, Jackie was a very pretty girl with long black/bluish hair, flawless pale skin and big dark blue eyes. I smiled "Can you please bring Soul his usual order?" She wrote down the order before going back to the kitchen, bumping into her boyfriend Harvar on the way and smacked him in the ass. The man looked slightly bewildered, he then gave her a smirk I couldn't interpret but I guess she could because she turned a slight shade of red. I shook my head at my co-workers, they really were something else. "You look beat." Soul commented I turned to look at him, "Yeah, I am but I rather be tired doing this than what I used to do." I shrugged looking away, "Here ya go love." Jackie said setting down a plate in front of Soul "Double cheeseburger, fries and a large Coke." Soul's eyes widened and I swear he had drool on one side of his mouth. Count on him to get all wet over food, I watched as he devoured the cheeseburger in a few bites, I snagged a few fries before he got to them, he shot me an evil look but didn't comment since he still had food in his mouth.

I grabbed a few more barely managing to avoid the hand that tried to smack mine away, I stuck my tongue out at him and got up, I walked to the back and clocked out. "Be here tomorrow at 5!" Ox shouted from his spot at the stove, "Ok, see ya tomorrow!" I called and went back to Soul who was now downing his Coke. I said bye to the others and was heading out with Soul when I someone called my name, I turned back and saw Hiro standing a few steps away "I'll meet you out there." I told Soul, he looked at the blond male behind me and nodded going to his motorcycle. "What's up?" I asked as I walked up to him, he rubbed the back of his neck as if embarrassed "I… I wanted to ask if maybe… sometime you wanna go out with me." I paused "I…" I bit my lip, damn what do I say "Sure." I answered smiling "How about Sunday we catch a movie?" He smiled "All right, I'll pick you up at 8." I nodded and turned to walk away I waved over my shoulder and made my way to Soul. I sighed what the Hell did I get myself into? "What's wrong?" He asked as I straddled the bike and wrapped my arms around his waist, "I think I just fucked up." I responded "And why is that?" I don't know why I felt like I was doing something wrong but I answered truthfully "I accepted a date from someone I have no interest in." He nodded once, revving the engine he kicked up the kickstand and we shot off, it wasn't until we were at a red light that he spoke "What's wrong with dating him? Maybe you might like him if you get to know him." I shook my head how did I tell him that I had a crush/attraction on him? Maybe I'll give him a hint "I have my eye on someone already." I shrugged as if it was no big deal and explained everything.

"Ah." He breathed "And who is the lucky man?" he asked I could hear the undercurrent of curiosity and was that slight anger? Hmm, maybe he felt the same for me…. But I wouldn't give anything away until he said something first, "Just someone." I answered snuggling into his back as the wind massaged my scalp, and the sun painted the sky in the soft pinks and blues of dusk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Worst. Mistake. Of. My. Life! I groaned as I flopped onto my bed I just got back from my 'date' with Hiro. And let me tell you it was not impressive, he took me out to a small restaurant on the main street, a little building tucked between two other small locals. The menu was the same as the one we had at the diner, only the names were different, how many different ways were there to say hamburger? He had ordered wine, something that I hadn't expected but took in stride, I drank a bit not as much as he did, though I should've known better he was a lightweight and couldn't handle it, by the end of the night I had to call a cab for him just so he could get home _and_ had to battle his wandering hands when they got too frisky. Ugh, what a waste of time! I got up and walked to my closet digging around for my sweats and a tee shirt, I changed pulling my hair into a ponytail. I walked back out of my room, bumping into concrete, "What the fuck?" I asked a deep throated chuckle rumbled in the concrete and I looked up to meet amused red eyes "Soul." He smirked "The one and only, how was your date?" he asked his eyes turned a bit dark and I suppressed a shudder, "Ugh, don't remind me." I muttered making my way to my original destination, the kitchen, I took the apple juice out and served myself a glass, I jumped up sitting on the counter swinging my dangling feet as Soul puttered about making himself a sandwich, I watched him taking random sips of my juice.

There was just something so damn irresistible about him, something that screamed danger and mystery in bright neon. I think my body was out of wack, maybe it was the lack of sex? Or maybe it had to do with Soul in general? Ugh, between hormones, emotions and my brain I was going to go nuts, should I just go sign up to the loony bin now? Probably, geezus I'm going insane, why the Hell am I having a conversation with myself? _You're crazy_ my subconscious reminded me, oh that's right. I dropped my head back causing it to bang against the cupboards; I winced but didn't make a sound. Ah the sweet sound of silence,_ if it's silent there is no sound_ my mind told me, fuck when did I become a smart ass? _I don't know, when did you start trying to talk to someone that isn't there?_ Son of a bitch, I _am _going crazy! "You ok there?" I snapped out of it "Huh?" Soul snorted "You ok? You know you're gonna drive yourself nuts thinking too much." _Pfft, I'm already there babe _my mind responded but my lips said: "Shut up… I just got a lot on my mind." I turned away "What's bugging you?" he asked worry made its nest in his tone _You! Why can't you just kiss me already?!_ My mind screamed in frustration though I said "Just…." Should I tell him what happened with Hiro? "What happened with Hiro tonight." Immediately his posture righted, back straight and alert as if expecting bad news "What did he do?" something about his tone warned me to chose my words carefully _More like Hiro better watch himself_…Will you shut up already stupid brain! I screamed inside _Not in your lifetime baby girl, I'm here whether you like it or not_. I sighed"He got drunk…. And I had to watch him mostly, well him and his hands." The change was instantaneous he went from cool and calm to angry and boy was he angry.

"What do you mean watch him and his hands?!" he growled, I was stunned "Uh… It was nothing bad he just got a little too touchy." I shrugged it off "It's no big deal and plus I don't think he'll remember." I looked up when he breathed out harshly "I'll remind him tomorrow when I pound his ass to a pulp!" I think my eyes just fell out of their sockets "No! Soul, don't…. I mean it… he… I don't think he was thinking straight." I stumbled over my words trying to get them out in some sort of plea. "No Maka, he crossed the line drunk or not a man never disrespects a woman…. Ever!" Damn, I didn't think his gentlemanliness ran _that_ deep, I jumped down to the floor and walked to him, I raised myself on my toes and cupped his face in both my hands "Hey, I appreciate the sentiment but you don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl and trust me he _will_ remember it tomorrow and not just cuz of the hangover." I smirked at him; I dropped my hands away from his face and went back to my perch. His eyes narrowed "What did you do Maka?" he asked alarm now coated his words "All of a sudden you're worried for his health," I shook my head looking down at the floor before gazing back at him under my lashes I raised my right hand and showed him my knuckles "I kinda sorta punched him in the nose." His eyes scanned the back of my hand finally settling on the bruised skin on my two middle knuckles he whistled "You must have a heck of a right hook." I smiled "A girl needs to know how to put a man in his place, just cuz I'm small don't mean I'm fragile." He chuckled "Can't argue with that."

***Two Weeks Later***

Another two weeks passed, today was my day off I had gotten the list of groceries Soul kept on the fridge and went shopping, I walked through the door I knew Soul was out today since he told me he'd be out until late. I had slept in most of the day and had even done some sightseeing of my own while I was out; I had stopped at the grocery store on my way home. I walked into the dark apartment, flipping on the light I almost had a heart attack "SURPRISE!" Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Killik, Jackie, Harvar, Ox, Kim, and Soul screamed out. I put a hand to my chest as my heart winded down and smiled, the girls lined up to give me a hug as they wished me happy birthday, I thanked them though to be honest I had forgotten my own birthday. The guys lined up next Black Star handed me a cup of orange juice and vodka, I shook my head but took it anyway. I sat with the girls as the guys went outside to start up the grill, "So Maka," started Liz, she was pretty with shoulder length dirty blond hair and expressive blue eyes, "What's it like living with Soul?" she asked and I shrugged "It's nice, he's not bossy or rude though he's an ass sometimes but other than that he's really cool to live with." She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow "Is that it? Have you guys even hooked up?" Did she just ask that? "No we haven't we're just friends." _But you wanna be more than that_ damn I thought I'd gotten rid of that part of my brain, "But Maka! He's hot and single, why haven't you made a move!" Liz exclaimed, "Because I want him to make it." I answered taking a sip of the drink in my hand. "So you want a relationship?" Tsubaki asked, another pretty woman with dark hair and indigo eyes so calming and accepting in nature she was like the mother of the group.

I nodded "I wouldn't mind, it would be the first time in years that I have a boyfriend but I would like to give it a try, just once more." Liz squealed and Patti cheered, Liz's younger sister almost her clone except Patti was two inches taller than me with sunny blonde hair and baby blue eyes so full of life she was the baby of the group and was treated as such. "That's great Maka! I'm proud of you." Liz clapped her hands like an excited five year old; I rolled my eyes "Shut up." She did but she kept this stupid smile on her face. If she kept it up I just might have to wrestle the damn cat back inside the bag and shit. "Moving on," Kim piped up "Let's take shots!" she got up and dashed into the kitchen bringing out limes, two bottles of Jose Cuervo and salt. She set them on the table, she went back into the kitchen and came out with shot glasses, where the Hell was she finding all this?, she handed them out and popped open one of the bottles, we all waited to have our glasses filled Kim raised hers "To Maka!" she shouted and the girls all chorused after her we threw back the shot I winced as it burned down my throat. "Again!" Shouted Patti, we refilled our glasses and downed them once again, Jackie moved over to the stereo and turned it on Baby Bash's song **Fantasy Girl** came through the speakers Liz and Kim whooped and began dancing in the middle of the living room. I shook my head as they began grinding on each other, Patti joined in and after a few more shots even Tsubaki was getting down and dirty with the others.

I laughed when Liz fell on her ass trying to get low, obviously heels and liquor don't mix. I was dragged over to dance and after a few minutes let loose and danced sandwiched between Liz and Kim. Patti, Tsubaki, and Jackie cheered from the sidelines, "Food's ready!" Star called from the doorway, "Food!" Patti yelled happily and launched herself outside, geez that girl could eat. We all trooped out to the balcony and filled plates up with food, hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, and beverages of every kind littered two tables standing side by side. The smoke from the grill filled the air and blew away from us, it was a pretty day filled with a soft breeze and sunshine, I always liked being a summer child. I stood at the railing watching as everyone chatted and milled around picking at their food or shoveling food as was the case with Patti and Star. "Patti slow down." Liz chided her sister who just gave her a smile full of potato salad, but shoveled the food at a slower pace, dishwater brown hair swished around as Liz shook her head at her younger sibling, Kid placed a kiss to her temple and murmured something in her ear that had her smiling. I had great friends, they've helped me when I needed them the most, they had been thrilled when Soul had told them I was moving in with him and leaving my old life behind, they had visited frequently and we had grown closer than we had ever been.

We had to hold Star back after I told him about Giriko, he had been livid and if it hadn't been for his girlfriend Tsubaki, and her many threats to kick him out on to the couch and when that didn't work the threat of no more sex _ever, _he had calmed down… somewhat. Star had always been like an older brother to me, since he was a year older than me, so he took my safety seriously. He was loud and obnoxious but he had his heart in the right place, right now said idiot was having an eating contest with Patti. Everyone was cheering like maniacs; I hang out with weirdoes… "How do you like it?" asked a voice from my left side, I grinned as I looked to Soul "I love it, thank you." He shrugged "I didn't know what to do so I just made a few phone calls, Tsubaki and Liz did the rest." I shook my head, yep I had great friends. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Maka, happy birthday to you!" I looked at the doorway as Tsubaki came out holding a sheet cake with white frosting and pink flowers, the words 'Happy Birthday Maka' and the numbers 2 and 3 in medium sized lit candles. I could feel my smile widen as I blew out the candles. Whistles and cheers followed, I looked over to see Soul watching me with an indecipherable look in his eye, I was distracted when I was sent into another wave of hugs and congratulations.

I opened gifts and even took more shots, this time Tsubaki stuck to Black Star and Liz to Kid. We danced some more and I even got to share a slow dance with Soul, it was pretty awesome, I went to the balcony to get something to drink when my cell phone rang. I picked it up not bothering to check the caller ID "Hello?" I spoke into the receiver, "Hello Maka, long time no see baby." Came a raspy voice on the other side, I frowned "Who's this?" l baritone chuckles flowed through "Has it been so long that you've forgotten me already?" I froze, I was dreaming right? It wasn't real… It couldn't be "Giriko." I gasped I clenched the edge of the table to steady myself, my knees felt like jelly and I wasn't sure how to breath anymore. I looked to see if the others were watching, thankfully they were busy doing their own thing, "What do you want?" I asked, _breath Maka breath_ I commanded myself, but I couldn't all lung functions had gone out the window and my oxygen was running low. "I want you, and before you even say no and send me to Hell, just know that I know where you are and I _will _come after you. And that white haired bastard of yours will pay for sticking his nose in my business. So either we do this the good way or the bad way… Remember bitch you're mine always have always will." He paused for a minute before "Oh, and happy birthday babe." Then the line went dead.

I walked on jelly legs to the railing, leaning my elbows on it I dropped my head into my hands and sighed, I knew he would find me eventually he'd probably known where I was for a while but had been waiting for an opportunity to hound me. I needed to do something and soon before he acted on his warning, he was dangerous no questions asked he could harm Soul or even Black Star anyone he wanted to 'teach a lesson' that meant I was putting everyone I loved at risk. I couldn't do that, this was my mess and no one else's I need to leave maybe getting out of Death City would be the answer, going back to Giriko would be certain death. A shiver raced down my spine, I looked through the doors and watched my friends as they laughed and joked around over cups of spiked drinks. I couldn't let them get hurt, no they were my family now, I saw Soul standing with Black Star, a tanned hand nursing a red cup he laughed at something Star said and slapped him in the back. I loved him, I can't deny it he had been there for me when I needed someone, had made me someone so much better, I had too much to thank him for and for that I couldn't let him get hurt. I would die before I let anyone touch him, he was my best friend, and even though I wished he would be more than that I couldn't be around him. I felt my heart constrict as if someone had reached into my chest and squeezed it, unfelt tears fell down my cheeks and I wiped them away, I looked up to the now darkened sky hopefully that way my tears didn't fall anymore, but it only caused them to run down my sides.

Warms hands cupped my face and thumbs wiped away the tears as they fell. My head was tilted forward until I met his eyes, concern, confusion and slight anger reflected into mine, I tried to pull away but he held me firmly, I bit my lip before standing on my toes and smashing my lips to his, he was hesitant at first but then he responded, his lips moving against mine and his hands fell to grip my waist. I kissed him for a few more minutes before breaking away and cupping one side of his face I smiled to let him know I was ok, though I was breaking at the seams, and made my way inside. For the rest of the night I faked smiles and laughs, and avoided him like the plague, when everyone left I gave him a quick good night and locked myself in the room, I know he wanted to talk about what happened but I didn't want to I mean what was the point if I was leaving anyway? I hurried to my closet and threw open the door, I took out my duffel bag and began packing it with some of my clothes, a few pairs of shoes and zipped it up. I didn't need much and whatever else could be replaced, where would I go anyway? Maybe California? Florida? It didn't matter as long as it wasn't here, I looked around once more before nodding and going to change into my PJ's. I would leave tomorrow first thing in the morning with that resolve I laid down and pulled the covers up to my chin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ok, so you know when you make plans and then they don't go like you want them to? Well, this was my case, I was leaving I really was, I swear! But then I saw the mess that everyone had left behind from the party and I felt bad, I mean Soul had been nice enough to get everyone together to throw me a little birthday party, it was only right that I cleaned up right? So my mission was delayed for a few hours until I cleaned everything, I also didn't count on Soul to wake up earlier than I expected, he caught me in the middle of my cleaning spree. "You didn't have to you know, I was going to call the maid to come do it." He said leaning against the doorway to the balcony, I whirled on him when his words sank in "You have a maid?" He shrugged a shoulder "Yeah, she used to come once a week to clean but when you took over so I had her take a break." Wow, I had busted my ass everyday when he was used to having a person come in once a week to clean and he chose_ now_ to tell me? Asshole! I shook my head, _you have a mission Maka get back on track,_ I finished cleaning the balcony with his help and then we cleaned inside. We were done before noon, tired and beat but done, I don't know how I was going to leave now, though I knew I could leave if I wanted something told me Soul wasn't about to make it easy.

I watched as he moved about the kitchen from my seat on the counter next to the sink, his back was turned towards me since he was cooking on the stove. I bit my lip, I don't want to start an argument but there was nothing else I could do, if I wanted to leave I needed to tell him. I took a deep breath before I began "Giriko called me last night." I didn't look at him when he whirled to face me, I kept looking at the checkered tiles "He knows where I am and I think the best thing would be for me to leave." I never knew floors could be so damn interesting, my sight was rudely interrupted by black sweats and the hem of red boxers poking out of their waistband, _damn that's sexy_ I mean… "No." He growled, I practically snapped my neck as I looked up at him "What do you mean no!" See, told you he'd make it hard for me. "I mean N O; no as in you're not going anywhere." I pushed him back "Soul if I stay here he'll come after you and hurt you, you don't know Giriko like I do he don't fuck around." He shook his head, white bangs shifted from side to side as he did, "No Maka, I don't care what he does I'm not letting you go, if that means tying your ass up then I'll do it but you are NOT leaving." Damn it! Of all the luck in the world I had to get stuck with another stubborn mule. "Ugh! Soul can't you see I'm trying to keep you out of my mess? If you hadn't found me you wouldn't have been dragged into this!" I flung out my arms as if they could convey just how big it was, he glared "I don't care and if I hadn't found you, you would still be out there with him and suffering doing what you were doing and regretting it. I don't know about you but meeting you was the best thing that happened to me."

I was taken aback at this; _did he really just say that?_ "Maka," he ran his hands through his hair "I went there on purpose, Liz and the others told me about you and even though I didn't know you I wanted to see who they were talking about, Liz took me there before I even met you and I saw you from a few feet away, I decided I wanted to get to know you but it was a week before I could get the nerve to talk to you," he smiled as he leaned against the counter next to the stove "And then I got to know you little by little and before I knew it I was falling for you Maka, when you called me that day scared and crying I felt so angry and helpless because I couldn't help you, that's when I decided I would take you away from there no matter what the cost was," he looked up determination and something else darkened his eyes to a solid bloody red "And I'm keeping that promise Maka, let that motherfucker come around, I'm not backing down fuck that! I'll be here to protect you and if I have to die to do it then I will. I'll put my life before yours." He took a breath at the end and it was I who couldn't breathe; it was too much how could I argue with something like that? Shit, I can't even think straight. I opened my mouth to try and speak but words were lost somewhere between _'Holy fuck, that's deep'_ and _'Maka, say something you look like an idiot!'_. Turns out I didn't need to speak because my brain acted for me I jumped down to the floor and smashed my lips to his, my arms wrapped around his neck, he didn't hesitate this time and reacted quickly, his lips were in sync with mine and it felt so damn good.

**(Lemon) **

I groaned a bit as he bit down on my bottom lip, his lips parted slightly and I felt something press against my lips, I opened them and his tongue slipped into my mouth. His arms circled my waist and pressed me against him; I ran my hands through his hair and pulled lightly to bring him further down. He angled his head and the kiss deepened, his hands wandered lower until they cupped under my ass, and he hefted me onto his waist my legs wrapped around him and he walked us to his room, I gasped as he bit down on my neck when I pushed my hips forward right on his hard on. He sucked and nibbled on my neck, and I lost all sanity for a bit until I regained some focus and fought back. I drew kisses on his neck sucking on his pulse his breath coming in short pants. He kicked the door closed behind us; he dropped me on the bed, draping his body over mine though he kept his weight on his elbows. His fingers made quick work of my shirt and bra, my back arched off the mattress as his hands molded my breasts to his touch. His lips left mine once more as he replaced his hand with them, his tongue played with my nipple as his other hand continued his ministrations, after a few more seconds he switched and my brain short-circuited. He continued his study of my anatomy, lips trailing hot fire down to my navel and lingered on my hips, he nibbled on them before suckling on the skin sharp teeth worrying pale skin. God, he was good at this, it felt different from anything else I've ever felt before. He slipped my sleeping shorts off, my panties following soon after I flinched as coldness hit between my legs, he grinned as he stared down at my nakedness.

I felt like he was studying me, memorizing me with his eyes or something, should I be embarrassed? No, others have seen me this way too. But Soul was different, everything shot out the window as he spread my legs over his shoulders and his breath hit my already wet folds, _Fuuuck!_ My breath hitched as his tongue shot out and licked me up and down, I moaned as he did it again and again using his fingers to open me up more I was melting on the inside, I could feel it, fire pooled in my abdomen anymore and I would be consumed inside out. I groaned as his tongue penetrated inside and I could feel him move, dear Shinigami! I bit my lip tangling my fingers in his hair my hips moving on their own against his mouth. I should feel embarrassed as I moaned, my cries rising as my orgasm neared, I couldn't come yet though I had to wait, I pulled his hair and he grunted, looked up at me red eyes clouded with lust, I shook my head and smirked. I sat up cupping his face in my hands and pulled him up to meet my lips. I flipped around straddling him, I trailed downwards, kissing down his chest, to rock hard abs, pulling down his sweats and boxers, his erection poked my chest and I smiled against his hip I bit down sucking right after. His breath hitched as I gripped him, running my thumb over his head, I met his half-lidded gaze, letting him watch as I went down on him his eyes widened considerably as I took him in, his hand tangled in my hair, half sentences and incomplete words filled my ears as I continued to bob up and down his member, I used the tip of my tongue to caress his head and he cursed. It was hot to hear him growl, it rumbled in his chest and sounded almost animalistic, I hummed around him and his head snapped back as he breathed out my name I could feel him nearing his climax, but he didn't give me a chance to help him there.

Soul sat up gripping my waist in his hands and setting me on the bed, my breath erratic as he kissed me once again, his hand reaching between us to grip himself my back arched as he positioned himself and entered me. Damn, he was… big his lips tangled with mine, he didn't move or say anything and I didn't mind it felt good just being here with him. It was all different there was no regret, no sadness just bliss pure and absolute bliss, there was no roughness, none of the sick murmurs of what was to come, he didn't say a word, I didn't know if it was the way it was supposed to be… "Am I hurting you?" he asked worry coated his tone and I looked at him confused "No, of course not." I answered he kissed my cheek and using his thumbs he wiped at them, it was then I realized I'd been crying. Wow, how pathetic is that! He frowned as if unsure; in response I moved my hips and he grit his teeth, I continued without stopping and he took it as a sign to move, I moaned as he pulled in and out, meeting his thrusts at an easy rhythm. I raked my nails along his back, he shuddered at that but didn't slow his pace it was slow and agonizing but it felt amazing. My release was nearing I could feel it but I wanted him to come first, some part of me wanted to knock his 'cool' down a notch, and what better way than this? I reached between us in the limited space circling him with my thumb and index finger, he hissed as I tightened around him. I kissed him without letting go it felt weird but good, I squeezed a bit more and he groaned against me.

I gasped as he leaned down to bite my shoulder, his orgasm shaking his body but he continued to thrust pulling my hand away to replace it with his own my back bowed as he played with my clit and before I could register it my orgasm bowled me over, his name ripping from my throat my body shuddering and hands fisting into the sheets. He dropped beside me shifting us so we lay side by side, covering us under his blanket. Soul wrapped his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his chest, I was tired and my eyes felt too heavy to keep open anymore "I love you." Soul murmured in my ear, "I love you too." I mumbled back I felt his chuckles rumble in his chest as I fell asleep.


End file.
